Chaos
by Keinyan-chama
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Kakashi ikut pergi berbelanja bersama Gaara dan ketiga (atau lebih tepatnya dua) anak mereka yang troublemaker? Only one word: chaos. Kakashi ingin pura-pura mati saja. Kakashi and Gaara. OCs. Implied Mpreg. Not your taste? Please stay away.


Kakashi meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan melanjutkan membaca koran di teras samping rumah, terasa benar-benar hari Minggu karena sepertinya hari ini ia bisa bersantai sepuasnya tanpa memikirkan pekerjaan kantor. Ia bahkan bangun lebih awal hari ini karena rasanya percuma jika ia menghabiskan hari liburnya untuk tidur.

Hari yang damai—

"Mamaaaaaa!"

—atau tidak.

Bahkan belum setengah detik Kairi membuka matanya, namun saat tidak melihat mamanya berada di sampingnya maka tentu saja ia melakukan hal yang paling ahli dilakukannya, menangis.

"Kairii, jangan berisik. Sana tidur lagi," Kanade menggerundel dalam tidurnya mendengar suara adiknya yang mengalahkan suara petir saat menangis dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal, berusaha tidur lagi. Sedangkan Kazuomi membuka matanya dan menguceknya sambil menguap, ia merangkak ke arah Kairi, sebelum menepuk-nepuk kepalanya meski tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena ia juga masih mengantuk.

"Ma—hiks… Mamaaa!"

Rasanya Kakashi ingin mengabaikannya sebentar, namun tidak tega. Akhirnya dengan berat kaki, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar ketiga anaknya dan menghampiri anak bungsunya yang masih belum berhenti menangis.

"Halo, sayang. Kenapa bangun tidur langsung menangis, hm? Ayo kita cari Mama," Kakashi mengulurkan kedua tangannya kepada Kairi, dan bukannya diam tangisan anaknya justru semakin keras.

"Kairi mau Mamaa!"

Mungkin suara pecah tadi adalah hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Papa, selamat pagi," Kazu menatapnya dengan wajah mengantuk dan Kanade kembali tidur lagi, sudah terlalu terbiasa mendengar tangisan Kairi setiap pagi.

"Selamat pagi, Kazu- _nii_. Ayo menyusul mama di dapur sama Papa," dengan paksa ia mengangkat Kairi ke gendongannya.

"Kairi mau Mama! Mama! Mamaaa!" Kakashi harus menahan diri untuk sabar saat Kairi menjambak rambutnya dan menendang-nendangkan kedua kaki kecilnya meski sudah di gendongannya.

"Mamaa, Papa jahat sama Kairii."

Dahinya berkedut kesal, dan juga dengan kesal ia meletakkan Kairi di sofa begitu saja lalu hanya berdiri di sana menatap anaknya yang masih sesenggukan dan berteriak-teriak.

—okay, sekarang ia sedikit menyesal dan sungguh terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang jahat.

"Hey, hey, kenapa menangis? Mama sedang membersihkan dapur," Gaara mendekati Kairi dan menggendongnya, dan dalam satu setengah detik tiba-tiba Kairi berhenti menangis, meski wajahnya masih basah dengan air mata.

Dan Kakashi membatalkan penyesalannya.

"Papa," Kairi menunjuknya dengan wajah merengut dan ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa dengan Papa, hm?"

"Papa yang bikin Kairi nangis."

Gaara menahan tawanya sambil mengusap wajah Kairi dengan tangannya dan mencium pipinya, ia tahu Kairi pintar sekali berbohong dan menyalahkan orang lain di balik wajahnya yang manis itu. "Sama Papa dulu, ya? Sambil makan permen."

Mendengar kata permen, Kairi mengangguk menurut dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Kakashi.

"Gendong."

"Jangan manjakan anak-anak dengan permen," Kakashi menggendong Kairi dan mencium pipinya yang menggemaskan, yang tidak menolak karena sudah disuap dengan permen.

"Setidaknya aku tidak membuat mereka menangis. Sana bangunkan anak-anakmu, akan kumandikan setelah aku selesai."

"Hmm. Ayo bangunkan Kazu- _nii_ dan Kanade- _nii_ ~"

* * *

 **Chaos © Kei**

 **Kakashi and Gaara fanfiction**

 **warning: plotless, yaoi, (much) OOCness, implied Mpreg, OCs**

* * *

Gaara menghampiri ketiga anaknya yang sedang bermain di ruang tamu bersama Kakashi setelah mereka selesai mandi dan sarapan. Kakashi bermain _puzzle_ dengan Kazuomi, mereka berdua terlihat seperti hasil dari _copy_ dan _paste_ jika dilihat seperti ini, Kanade bermain dengan mobil-mobilan sementara Kairi asyik mewarnai buku dengan krayon.

"Ayo pergi berbelanja," Gaara mendekati ketiganya dengan membawa kaos kaki untuk mereka bertiga dan topi bulu yang sama persis, seperti halnya baju mereka yang juga selalu sama.

"Belanja? Sekarang?" Kanade berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya, mengambil kaos kaki darinya dan dengan cepat memakainya.

"Sama Papa?!" Kairi mengikuti namun ia duduk di lantai dan menjulurkan kedua kakinya, meminta Mamanya memasangkan kaos kakinya.

"Iya, sama Papa," Gaara menatap Kazu yang dengan tenang memakai kaos kaki sambil ia memakaikan topi pada Kairi.

"Eeeehh?!"

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya menatap dua anaknya yang begitu kompak mengatakan 'eh?'.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanti Kanade dimarahi kalau ambil banyak cokelat dan permen."

"Sama Mama~ Papa di rumah saja sama Sora dan Nana- _chan_ ," Kairi menunjuk ke arah peliharaan mereka, seekor kucing persia berbulu cokelat dan anjing corgi yang kini tengah tertidur di sofa.

"Papa tidak akan marah kalau kalian minta izin dulu," Gaara merapikan topi ketiga anaknya dan menunjuk pipinya, dengan cepat ketiganya menciumnya sambil mengangguk.

"Papa mau cium juga," Gaara mendorong wajah Kakashi yang hendak menyerobot padanya dan memutar bola matanya.

"Ahahaha, Mama tidak mau dicium Papa!" Kanade menunjuknya sambil tertawa.

Kakashi hanya bisa ikut tertawa.

* * *

"Kazu- _nii_ tariiik," Kairi mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Kazu yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Hap," Kazu menarik adiknya dan tersenyum.

Sementara Kanade telah duduk dengan diam, mengambil cokelat yang kemarin ia sembunyikan tanpa suara dan memakannya diam-diam.

"Bagaimana di sekolah, _boys?_ Semuanya lancar?"

"Kanade membuat masalah setiap hari dan Kairi juga menangis setiap hari, Papa. Selain itu semuanya lancar," Kazu menghindar dan memeletkan lidahnya pada Kanade yang hendak memukulnya dengan bantal.

"Bukan membuat masalah, Papa, tapi namanya bersenang-senang!"

"Kairi tidak menangis setiap hari!"

"Kairi cengeeng~"

"Memangnya kenapa Kairi menangis?" Kakashi menatap ketiga anaknya dari kaca.

"Kairi sedikit-sedikit menangis jadi banyak yang suka menjahilinya, Papa," Kazu mencubit hidung Kairi gemas melihat adiknya merengut dengan sebal.

"Tapi Kazu- _nii_ selalu jaga Kairi. Tidak seperti Kanade- _nii_ yang juga suka bikin Kairi nangis!"

"Tapi ada Yuto yang jadi _bodyguard_ -nya Kairi, ikutin Kairi ke mana-mana," Kanade tertawa dan Kairi semakin merengutkan bibirnya.

"Bukan _bodyguard_!"

"Yuto suka Kairi~ Kairi suka Yuto~"

Kairi mendorong-dorong dan memukul pelan kakaknya dengan bantal saat Kanade tak berhenti meledeknya, dan Kanade yang gemas pun mencubit pipi Kairi dengan kedua tangannya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"Mamaaaa. Kanade- _nii_ cubit pipi Kairi sakit Mamaa!" Suara tangisan Kairi seketika memenuhi mobil dan tiba-tiba Kakashi merasa pusing.

Gaara menghela napasnya dan menengok ke belakang.

"Kanade, apa yang Mama bilang kemarin tentang Kairi?"

"Hmph, _sorry_ ," Kanade bergumam pelan sambil menatap Kairi, rasanya tidak tega melihat adiknya menangis begitu tapi saat membayangkan Mama akan selalu membela Kairi ia jadi kesal. "Mama pasti belain Kairi! Mama tidak pernah bela Kanade, huh," Kanade melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap keluar jendela dengan kesal.

"Kalau begitu Kanade tidak usah ikut belanja, tunggu saja di dalam mobil."

Kakashi melihat ke belakang melalui kaca dan melihat wajah Kanade yang mulai memerah dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ia ingin tertawa tapi rasanya tidak pantas jadi ia lebih memilih untuk berdehem pelan menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Tapi… tapi Kanade 'kan sudah minta maaf," perlahan Kanade pun ikut menangis meski tidak sekencang Kairi. "Semua orang selalu pilih Kairi. Bahkan Papa dan Mama juga selalu bela Kairi," Kanade terisak-isak sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan air mata.

Gaara menghela napasnya pelan, ia berputar dan mengangkat Kanade ke pangkuannya karena Kairi kini sudah diam setelah Kazu menghiburnya dan mengajaknya bermain. Anak ini sangat jarang menangis, jadi saat ia menangis berarti ia sungguh-sungguh merasa sakit, atau pun sakit hati.

"Tadi siapa yang mulai duluan?"

"Kairi yang pukul duluan pakai bantal," Kanade masih terisak namun sudah berhenti menangis.

"Tapi Kairi memukulnya pelan 'kan? Kanade boleh main dan cubit Kairi tapi jangan keras-keras karena Kairi cengeng jadi pasti dia akan menangis. Kanade 'kan kakaknya Kairi," meski hanya beberapa menit lebih tua, "jadi harus bertingkah seperti kakak yang baik."

"Huum. Minta maaf, Mama," Kanade bergumam pelan sambil memelintir baju Gaara dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sama Kairi, bukan sama Mama," saat Gaara menoleh ke belakang, Kairi sudah tertidur dan Kazu sedang mengelus rambutnya.

* * *

"Papa, mau pipis," Kairi menyandarkan kepalanya dengan malas ke bahu Kakashi saat mereka sudah sampai dan Kakashi menggendongnya yang baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ayo tunggu Papa di dalam," Gaara menggandeng tangan kedua anaknya yang lain dan memasuki swalayan.

Saat Kakashi kembali bersama Kairi dan menurunkan anaknya tersebut, Kanade mendekatinya dan mengulurkan tangan. "Kairi, Kanade- _nii_ minta maaf."

"Okay!" Kairi menyalami tangan Kanade dan tersenyum manis sebelum ia mencium pipi kakaknya tersebut. Ia cengeng, pemalu, dan penakut, namun ia akan cepat lupa apa yang membuatnya menangis beberapa menit yang lalu, dan kemanisannya yang _unlimited_ tersebut yang membuat kedua kakaknya selalu mengalah.

Gaara menarik ketiga anaknya dan mengambil troli, rasanya ia seperti menarik kereta mini saat mereka bergandengan tangan mengikutinya seperti ini.

"Kanade- _nii_ dan Kairi ambil _snacks_ dan jajan sama Papa, Mama mau belanja yang lain. Kazu- _nii_ mau ikut siapa?"

"Mau… bantu Mama belanja!" Kazu berlari ke arahnya dan memegangi troli yang sudah ia ambil. Sepertinya hanya Kazuomi yang paling normal(?) dari ketiga anaknya, Gaara jadi berpikir apa ia secengeng Kairi saat kecil dulu.

"Eeeeehh kenapa Papa?!" Kanade dan Kairi berteriak bersamaan.

"Huh? Kenapa Papa?" Kakashi menaikkan alisnya menatap kedua anaknya yang merengek-rengek.

"Supaya Papa bisa mengontrol dua tuyul kecil ini. Selamat berjuang, Papa~" Gaara melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh mendorong troli bersama Kazuomi.

"Selamat berjuang, Papa~" Kazu juga melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Papa, kami boleh ambil jajan sesuka kami 'kan, Papaa?"

"Papa Papa beli susu, cokelat dan sereal dulu untuk Kairi!"

Kakashi menatap kedua anaknya yang memeluk kakinya sambil berteriak-teriak, dan mengusap wajahnya pelan.

Ia ingin pura-pura mati.

* * *

Rasanya hanya lima detik ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kairi saat ia mengawasi Kanade yang mengambil beberapa dus sereal, namun sekarang Kairi sudah menghilang dari pengawasannya.

"Kairi."

Mendengar beberapa benda berjatuhan di deretan sebelahnya, Kakashi segera berjalan ke sana untuk menemukan Kairi tengah memanjat rak untuk mengambil susu dengan beberapa kardus susu lain berjatuhan di sekelilingnya.

"Kairi, jangan memanjat. Biar Papa yang ambil," ia mengangkat Kairi dengan dua tangannya, dan seketika Kairi mengambil tiga kardus besar susu bubuk dan melemparnya ke troli.

"Hap!"

"Benar susunya yang itu?"

"Benar!"

Ia menurunkan Kairi dan membereskan benda-benda yang berjatuhan, saat ia selesai Kairi sudah kembali menghilang entah ke mana.

 _Oh. My. God. Where did those two little devils go?!_

Kairi mengambil _snack_ keju besar dari rak yang dilewatinya, dari kejauhan ia melihat Kanade yang tengah memilih-milih cokelat dan ia berlari ke sana.

"Kanade- _nii_ ~" Kairi melambaikan bungkusan kudapan keju yang dibawanya sambil tertawa, ia bahkan tidak memerhatikan sekelilingnya dan tak lama kemudian ia tersandung karena berlari terlalu cepat. _Snack_ yang dibawahnya terjatuh dan tertimpa tubuhnya mengeluarkan bunyi pop kencang, isinya berhamburan ke lantai dan baju serta wajahnya terkena bumbu.

"Hiks. Uhh… Papaa…"

"Papaaaaa!"

Kakashi segera berlari menuju asal suara Kairi yang memenuhi swalayan, berlutut dan membangunkan Kairi serta membersihkan bajunya.

Yaampun, anak ini.

"Kanade, panggil kakak yang di sana untuk membersihkan ini," ia menengok ke arah Kanade yang berlari mendekat sambil membawa banyak bungkus makanan.

"Roger!" Kanade berlari pergi lagi mendengar perintahnya setelah meletakkan semuanya di troli dengan asal.

"Papa, sakiit," Kairi mengusap air mata dan ingusnya di baju Papanya sambil ia menggosok sikunya.

"Ssh, mana yang sakit? Makanya jangan lari-lari," Kakashi meniup siku Kairi dan mengusap wajahnya yang penuh dengan air mata dengan tangannya pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah Kanade yang menarik seorang petugas kebersihan kearahnya, sempat-sempatnya mengambil beberapa bungkus kudapan lagi dan meletakkannya di troli.

Ia tidak tahu sejak kapan troli yang ia bawa sudah sepenuh ini, dan ia bahkan belum membeli satu barang pun.

"Masih sakit?"

Kairi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan meski masih sesenggukan. "Kairi mau jus mangga."

Kakashi berdiri dan mendorong troli mengikuti Kairi yang berlari mengambil sebotol besar jus mangga. Ia pun mengambil dua botol isotonik dingin dan menunjukkannya ke anaknya.

"Kairi pilih yang mana untuk Papa?"

"Hmm… yang orenji untuk Papa!" Kairi memeluk botol jusnya sambil menunjuk botol di tangan kanannya.

"Okay. _High five!_ "

" _High five_!" Kairi menepuk tangannya keras dan tertawa, sudah lupa bahwa baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia baru saja menangis dan menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Namun melihat anaknya begitu bahagia seperti ini, rasanya sesekali berbelanja dan menjaga dua iblis kecilnya tidak terlalu buruk.

Kini untuk mencegah mereka menghilang lagi, Kakashi mengangkat Kanade dan Kairi ke dalam troli setelah menumpuk beberapa barang dan menyisakan tempat untuk mereka berdiri. "Apa kalian selalu seperti ini saat pergi dengan Mama?"

"Kazu- _nii_ biasanya pegang tangan kami erat-erat supaya tidak kabur," Kanade menjawab dengan santai sambil memakan _lollipop_.

Saat melewati rak-rak biskuit, Kairi mengulurkan tangannya namun Kakashi segera menangkapnya. "Papa bilang apa? Trolinya sudah penuh jadi jangan ambil apapun lagi."

"Huh. Papa pelit."

* * *

Gaara meletakkan beberapa bungkus deterjen dan menatap Kazuomi yang tengah memilih-milih pasta gigi untuk dia dan kedua adiknya yang menyukai rasa yang berbeda-beda.

"Kazu- _nii_ , mau beli sesuatu?"

"Mau tapi belum dapat pasta gigi rasa stroberi untuk Kairi, Mama."

"Biar Mama yang cari, sana ambil apapun yang Kazu- _nii_ mau beli," Gaara berlutut di depan anaknya dan mencium dahinya pelan, terkadang ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Kazuomi yang berumur sama dengan Kanade dan Kairi begitu dewasa seperti ini, selalu mengutamakan kedua adiknya hingga terkadang lupa pada kebutuhannya sendiri.

"Boleh ambil papan catur yang di sana?"

"Boleh."

"Kalau bola voli?"

Gaara mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, sebelum ia berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya yang bordering.

"Gaara, _I give up_. Cepatlah kemari dan jemput dua tuyul ini."

Ia menahan tawanya mendengar suara Kakashi yang seperti baru saja berlari _marathon_ , sambil mencari pasta gigi untuk anaknya.

"Menyenangkan 'kan? Tunggu beberapa menit lagi."

"Aku hanya bisa bertahan satu menit lagi—Hatake Kanade, jauhkan tanganmu dari sana." _Gaara ngidam apa, sih, saat hamil dulu?_

"Okay, aku ke sana sekarang."

Setelah Kazu kembali dengan membawa sebuah papan catur, bola voli, dan beberapa bungkus _marshmallow_ , ia segera mengajaknya ke kasir.

"Itu Mama dan Kazu- _nii_!"

"Mama!"

"Mama Mama!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan satu tangannya pada anaknya yang berteriak-teriak dan menarik pandangan semua orang. "Enak belanja sama Papa?"

"Aku bahkan belum membeli satu pun barang untukku sendiri," Kakashi menghela napas panjang. " _Anyway_ , kau tidak terkejut melihat tumpukan ini? Mereka seperti membeli jajan untuk persediaan dua tahun."

"Enak. Lain kali belanja lagi dengan kami ya, Papa?" Kairi tertawa dan menarik-narik baju Papanya.

"Sana kau ambil apa yang mau dibeli sambil menunggu barang-barang ini dihitung," Gaara berlutut dan memeluk kedua anaknya sambil mencium pipi mereka, menunggu kasir menghitung semua barang-barang, sementara Kakashi pergi lagi membeli kebutuhannya dan Kazu mengkutinya.

"Papa pasti senang sekali belanja sama kami, dari tadi Papa melakukan ini," Kanade berbicara sambil menirukan Kakashi menghela napas dalam karena beberapa kali ia melihat Papanya melakukan itu.

Gaara menutup mulutnya sejenak untuk menahan tawa.

"Tentu saja Papa senang. Tadi sudah bilang terima kasih sama Papa?"

"Belum," Kanade dan Kairi menjawab bersamaan.

"Kenapa belum? Kan Kanade dan Kairi bisa beli jajan karena Papa memberi uang."

"Loh? Memang bukan dari dompet Mama?" Kanade menatapnya dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"Huh?"

"Mama bayar pakai kartu dari dompet 'kan, bukan dari Papa?" Kairi menjelaskan maksud Kanade.

"Uhm, kartunya berisi uang karena Papa bekerja," saat kedua anaknya mengangguk-angguk, Gaara tak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mengusel-usel wajahnya di perut mereka.

"Mama gelii! Oiya, Papa kerjanya di mana?"

"Kairi juga mau lihat tempat kerjanya Papa!"

"Kalau begitu besok pulang sekolah mau kasih kejutan buat Papa di kantor?"

"Mau mau!"

Saat Kakashi kembali dan melihat ketiga malaikatnya tertawa saat menatapnya, ia hanya menangkat alisnya dan seketika mereka menggeleng-geleng dengan _innocent_.

Ia belum tahu apa yang menunggunya di esok hari.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[END?]**

* * *

1st son: Hatake Kazuomi (born December 31st)

2nd son: Hatake Kanade (born December 31st)

3rd son: Hatake Kairi (born January 1st)

Uh huh, saya bingung mau bilang apa dulu.

Iya ini Kakashi dan Gaara, kalian ga salah baca kok. Jangan komplain tentang karakter, yaaa. Iya saya tahu kok OOC, biarkan saya bersenang-senang.

Pertama, ini hasil roleplay saya sama Mumuth. _Yes we invented (?) this couple by ourselves and we are big fans of them! PLEASE LOVE THEM TOO- *thrown away*_

Kedua, tiga iblis kecil di atas _inspired by Song triplets_ Daehan, Minguk, and Manse. _They're too sweet and cute I'm gonna get diabetics orz;_

Saya cuma iseng, pengen sedikit perubahan dan menulis selain NS. Kalau ada yang suka, kapan-kapan saya nulis lagi. Ayo suka doms sukaaa! *maksa*

 _Reviews are really appreciated; tell me your opinion or even suggestion so I can know what to write in my next stories._

 _Byebye~_


End file.
